Kingdom Hearts: Kotaro's Tale
by jedimickey
Summary: After KH2 With Sora back on Destiny Islands, the Keyblade has chosen a boy named Kotaro to pick up where Sora left off in sealing the Keyholes of the worlds. But the question is...Can he do it?
1. A new world at last!

**Kingdom Hearts: Kotaro's Tale  
**

**Chapter 1: A new world at last!**

"I'm just as good as Sora…"

A 16-year boy sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his hand thru his spiky black hair. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the control panel in front of him, his hazel eyes reflecting the colors of the blinking lights.

This boy was named Kotaro. Kotaro grew up in a small world that was just beyond Traverse Town. The worlds were all separated, secret from each other if you will… though there were those who knew of those other worlds…Kotaro was one of them. One thing that swept thru all the worlds…was the name of a boy named Sora.

Sora was the wielder of a legendary weapon known as the Keyblade. Sora and his companions traveled to many worlds, sealing the 'Keyhole's' of those worlds…to protect them from dark creatures called the 'Heartless'.

Recently, Sora and his friends defeated a group known as 'Organization XIII' and Sora had returned to his home world….that's where Kotaro came in. Kotaro gained the Keyblade not too long afterwards. He learned from a sage in his town that it was now his duty to go to other worlds, and seal the Keyholes now that Sora was gone… The sage predicted that Sora would one day return, but in the meantime, it was Kotaro's job to pick up the slack.

"I mean…why should Sora have all the fun?" Kotaro asked himself. "I mean…if he can do it, so can I!!"

He put on a confident smile as he said this…but his smile soon faded as he slumped up in his chair.

"At least…I hope I can…"

What Kotaro was sitting in was a Gummi Ship. It was relatively small, a one man vehicle, with a small space in the back for sleeping, a one person bathroom, and a small storage area.

"Or at least I would if I actually FOUND another world!!" Kotaro cried out.

Kotaro was getting rather bored. He had been in the ship for over a week, and still no new world.

"Man…I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't get somewhere soon…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping to get a nap in before something would happen. But just as he closed his eyes, a loud beeping echoed thru the ship. Kotaro was so surprised that he actually fell out of his chair before getting back up and looking at the control panel.

The beeping was coming from a small green screen that acted as a radar. On the screen, an image of a small planet appeared. He looked up and saw that the ship was heading for a planet!

"A NEW WORLD!!" Kotaro cheered. "It's about time!!"

Kotaro gave off an excited smile.

"Now to show that I can be just as good as Sora was!"

As the ship got closer, he saw that the world seemed to have massive buildings that seemed to have faces on them. Kotaro took the helm and slowly steered his ship in for a landing as it entered the world's atmosphere. The world was a massive city, and all the buildings seemed to have faces, and sway around like they were made of rubber.

"What kind of place is this?" He questioned.

Suddenly he saw that his ship was on a collision course with a cartoon-like airplane! Kotaro grabbed the controls and veered his ship to the right to avoid hitting it. The airplane seemed to bend out of the way as Kotaro's ship flew past.

"D...Did that plane just bend??" Kotaro cried out in shock. "This place is nuts!"

Kotaro decided to land the ship before he ran into any more bendable airplanes. He swung the ship around a building before slowly landing it in an alley. As he got up, he pressed a small grey button which activated a cloaking device that made the ship invisible from the outside.

Kotaro stepped out into the dark alley and stretched out.

"Finally! I'm on solid ground again!"

After thoroughly stretching out, he walked out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. He looked up and saw that the sun actually had a face! He looked and stared as he saw that a nearby fire hydrant had a face as well! The hydrant turned and saw Kotaro looking at him.

"Hey! What are you lookin' at?" The hydrant asked in a grumpy voice.

Kotaro glared at the rude fire hydrant.

"Nothing much…" He rolled his eyes as he walked away.

The hydrant then shot a stream of water at Kotaro, which hit him in the back and sent him flying forward and caused him to face-plant into the sidewalk. Kotaro glared as he turned at the hydrant, which just turned away and whistled innocently.

Kotaro just glared before he wrung out his soggy shirt and stormed away.

"Geeze…" He grumbled. "Not a very friendly neighborhood…"

He then heard a whistling noise from above. He looked up and saw something falling right at him!! He dove to the side and cried out in shock as a Piano came crashing down on the place where he just was.

"T..This place is insane!!" Kotaro cried, barely recovering from almost being hit. "Where am I??"

"Why, you're in ToonTown of course!" A voice said from behind.

Kotaro turned around and saw a strange orange creature in a police uniform standing there. He helped Kotaro up to his feet, who brushed himself off.

"Toon…Town?" He asked.

"That's right!" The creature said. "You must not be from around here…"

"You…might say that…" Kotaro replied. "And…you are?"

"Oh! I'm Officer Bonkers J. Bobcat!" He said, shaking Kotaro's hand rapidly.

"Well, it's…nice to meetcha…" Kotaro said as he yanked his arm free. "Well 'Officer' has there been any trouble here lately?"

"Well now that you mention it…ever since the new judge came into town…there black creatures have been popping up…" Bonkers replied.

"_Heartless…_" Kotaro thought.

He then looked at Bonkers.

"Think the arrival of this judge and the creatures are connected?" He asked.

"Maybeee…" Bonkers replied. "But until it can be proved, I'm cracking down and I'm gonna solve this mystery!"

With that, he took out a magnifying glass and pressed it close to the ground as he walked along the side-walk, and up the side of a building before disappearing from view on the roof.

"This place is madness…" Kotaro sighed.

Kotaro took another look around the strange town.

"I wonder where the Keyhole is…"

He then heard rapid footsteps approaching. He turned and saw a rabbit like creature heading his direction. The rabbit walked upright and had black fur and a white face, his eyes were all black (He looked like he belonged in a 1920's cartoon). He was very short, about up to Kotaro's stomach in height. He wore nothing but short grey pants with a single button on them, a piece of grey leather was attached to the front and looped over his shoulder and behind him, acting as a crossed suspender. Chasing behind him were four black creatures with orb like yellow eyes.

"Heartless! I knew it!!" Kotaro cried as he ran to help.

As the rabbit ran past him Kotaro ran towards the Heartless. The rabbit skidded to a stop and turned to see Kotaro running at them. As he ran, Kotaro flicked his wrist and a brief shot of light appeared in his hand before the legendary Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"What kind of weapon is that?" The rabbit wondered.

The Heartless jumped up into the air and dove at Kotaro. Kotaro jumped up after them and with one swing, nailed all four Heartless. Kotaro watched as they dissipated into black mist as he landed.

"Good thing they were only Shadow's…" He muttered to himself.

The rabbit's jaw hit the sidewalk in awe.

"_H…He took out those creatures with ONE attack!_" He thought.

The rabbit slowly approached Kotaro.

"Your really strong…" He said.

Kotaro turned and looked down at the rabbit.

"Heh, thanks!" He smiled as he slung the Keyblade over his shoulder.

"There was more of them…but I was too tired to fight…so I ran…" The rabbit explained.

"You took out some of them?" Kotaro asked. "How?"

The rabbit responded by reaching into his pants and pulling out a large wooden mallet.

"With this.." He replied.

"Pretty cool…" Kotaro commented.

"_Though I wonder how that huge mallet fit in his pants…_" He then thought. "_But then again, nothing in this world has made sense so far…_"

Kotaro then heard the sound of a female scream. He looked and saw that it was coming from an alley, where he saw a Shadow Heartless go in.

"Hero time!" Kotaro suddenly called out as he ran towards the alley.

The rabbit looked around a bit before deciding to follow Kotaro towards the alley.

Kotaro ran up to the alley and skidded to a halt. There in the alley, was a voluptuous looking redhaired woman cornered by Shadows and Soldier Heartless. Kotaro's eyes widened at the sight of the woman, for she was…for a lack of a better word…hot.

"_WHOA!!_" He thought. "_What's a woman like her doing in an upside-down world like this??_"

After staring for a few moments, he noticed the Heartless were getting closer to her and he shook his head.

"GAH! What am I doing?? I have a job to do!"

At this instance, the Heartless turned and finally noticed the Key-Bearer. Kotaro gripped his Keyblade and got into a fighters stance, ready to fight. But it was then, that the rabbit from before ran up to Kotaro and was at his side, with the mallet in hand.

"Do you want some help?" The rabbit asked.

Kotaro looked down at him and grinned.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" He replied.

With that, Kotaro and his new friend gave out a battle cry as they dove into the fray of Heartless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, here's the first chapter of this story, as well as the first world, ToonTown

So, who is this mysterious rabbit Kotaro has met? (If your a die-hard Disney Fan, you should be able to figure it out) Well, R&R to find out


	2. Run Away!

**Chapter 2:Run Away!**

Kotaro let out an angry cry and he sliced his way thru a Soldier Heartless before whipping around and hitting a Shadow. The rabbit rapidly swung his mallet and caught a few Shadows in his rapid flurry of blows.

A Soldier Heartless came up behind the rabbit, but he jumped up and flipped backwards, landing right behind the Soldier and brought his mallet down on the Soldier's head, shattering it into black mist.

"Hey!" Kotaro cried as he kicked away a Shadow that was coming at him. "What's your name?"

"Oswald!" The rabbit cried back as he swung his mallet at another Soldier. "Or as my friends call me, 'The Lucky Rabbit'!"

Kotaro gave an amused smirk as he bashed a Soldier on the head.

"I like you, your not too bad in a fight!" Kotaro said, doing a back flip and stomping on two Shadows. "And my name's Kotaro"

"Your not so bad either!" Oswald said as he performed a spin with his mallet.

After much battling, the last Heartless was slayed. Kotaro and Oswald breathed heavily in exhaustion. They both groaned as more Heartless spawned up, they were soon forced into the corner with the woman they were trying to save.

"Oh come on! Enough already!" Kotaro cried.

"Wait!" Oswald cried. "I think I have a portable hole!"

Oswald then dug into his pants, throwing out random objects looking for the said item (One of the thrown out items was an anvil). He soon pulled out a black circle which he threw down on the ground and jumped into.

"Come on!!" Oswald cried from inside the hole.

Kotaro turned to the woman.

"Miss! This way!" He commanded as he jumped in too.

The woman followed suit and jumped in also. As the Heartless dove for the hole, it vanished.

On another street corner, a hole suddenly appeared on the side of a building, which spat out Kotaro, Oswald, and the woman.

"Nice save back there…" Kotaro said.

"We toons got to think on our feet in times like that…" Oswald replied.

"…Toon?" Kotaro asked.

"Of course!" Oswald replied. "We're all Toon's right?"

Kotaro remembered something that the sage told him, that it would be wise not to let on that he was from another world.

"Oh, right!" Kotaro smiled. "Yeah, we are!"

The woman slowly stood up and looked down at her saviors. Upon seeing the woman, Oswald and Kotaro quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Thank you for saving me…" She said. "You two are quite strong…"

The two blushed.

"I-It was nothing…" Oswald said.

"We…just wanted to help…" Kotaro added.

The woman gave an amused smile. She then approached them, leaning close.

"Then maybe you two can help me?" She asked, batting her eyes at them.

The two gulped hard.

"A-Alright…" Oswald stammered.

"Wh-what do you need help with?" Kotaro asked.

She turned away from them, looking out into the distance.

"I'm trying to find my darling husband…" She said. "I can't find him anywhere…"

"_Wait, she's married??_" Kotaro and Oswald both thought.

Kotaro shook his head slightly.

"Why can't you find him?" He asked.

"…He's on the run…" She replied.

"From who?" Oswald asked.

"From US!" A voice called.

The three turned around, only to see a group of weasel's in various outfits, and all holding guns.

"And who might you all be?" Kotaro glared.

"The Toon Patrol!" The leader said. "We hunt Toons who run from the law, and WE'RE the law!"

"Say's who?" Kotaro asked.

"The Judge, that's who!"

Kotaro remembered hearing about the Judge from Bonkers earlier.

"And we'll find him, he can't run from us!" The leader said again.

"Not if we find him first!" Oswald challenged.

"Then we'll just get you too!" The leader cried.

Kotaro took out his Keyblade.

"You and what army??" Kotaro yelled.

As if on cue, several Heartless suddenly spawned behind the weasels, their numbers were so massive that they wrapped around the other street corner.

"Oh…." Kotaro said. "THAT army…"

"Run for it!" Oswald cried.

The woman, Kotaro, and Oswald then took off running.

"Get 'em boys!" The leader called as the other weasels and Heartless ran after them.

"Geeze! I've only been here 20 minutes and already I'm in trouble!" Kotaro cried as he ran.

As they rounded the next corner, the woman suddenly stopped running.

"Why are you stopping??" Oswald asked. "We'll get caught!"

The woman stepped to the edge of the sidewalk, and stuck her thumb out.

"What's THAT gonna do??" Kotaro cried out.

In an instance, a cartoon car suddenly pulled up, it was yellow and had a face on it like everything else in the world.

"Jessica! Good to see ya!" The car said "How's Roger?"

"He's in trouble Benny, and so are we!" The woman known as Jessica replied.

Benny looked and saw the Weasel's and Heartless coming.

"Whoa!" He cried. "Ok everyone, hop in!"

"Not the escape I was expecting but I'll take it!" Kotaro said as he climbed in.

When they were all in, Benny sped off, leaving the Weasel's and Heartless behind.

"Looks like we got away…" Oswald sighed as he looked back.

"I don't think so…" Kotaro said, pointing forward.

There on the road, spawned three more Heartless, these were in the shape of cars, their radiators were a set of razor sharp teeth, and their hood ornament where the Heartless Crest.

"Oh great…Hot Rods…" Kotaro groaned.

Benny swerved out of the way of the blockade, but the Hot Rods sped after them.

"You guys go on ahead!" Kotaro commanded. "I'll deal with these road hogs!"

Kotaro jumped out and rolled as he hit the street. As Benny, Jessica, and Oswald got away, the Hot Rods stopped in front of Kotaro, standing up on their back wheels.

Kotaro took out his Keyblade and charged at them. One of them suddenly punched Kotaro in the face with one of the front tires and quickly drew back. Kotaro rubbed his sore face, which had blood trailing down his nose.

"THAT'S why I hate you guys…"

Kotaro dove in for another attack, only to get punched again. Every time he got anywhere near them he got bashed in the face.

"Alright, NOW you're making me mad!!" Kotaro yelled, blood trailing down his entire face.

Kotaro ran and this time jumped. He flipped thru the air, and slashed at one of the Hot Rods, destroying it.

"That's one!"

Another Hot Rod came up from behind, but Kotaro spun right around and slashed it, destroying that one too.

"That's two!"

The only remaining Hot Rod made the sound of a car horn. It then laid down on all four wheels and tore at Kotaro, slamming into him and sending him flying into the air.

"Another reason why I hate you guys!!!" Kotaro cried as he flew into the air.

As Kotaro came back down, The Hot Rod tore at him again, hitting him once more and sending him flying back into the air.

"Ok, that does it!!"

The next time Kotaro came back down, he held his Keyblade up.

"**REFLECT!!**"

A shield then suddenly appeared around Kotaro as he hit the ground. The Hot Rod bounced off the shield and was blown backwards.

As the shield vanished, Kotaro weakly stood up, breathing heavily. The Hot Rod was at the other end of the street, revving its engine and ready to run Kotaro over.

"….Bring it…" Kotaro challenged.

The tires squealed as the Hot Rod charged at him. Kotaro watched as the Hot Rod came closer and closer. He then held the Keyblade with both hands, arching back as if to swing it like a bat. He then closed his eyes, focusing his energy.

"**Sonic…**"

As he heard the Hot Rod come even closer he opened his eyes and suddenly vanished and re-appeared behind the Hot Rod, facing the other way with his Keyblade out.

"**BLADE!!!**"

The Hot Rod stopped dead in its tracks before exploding into black mist. Kotaro breathed heavily, blood dripping from his face.

"I…REALLY hate those guys…." Kotaro commented to himself.

He then heard the sound of a car coming up from behind.

"Oh no, not more of them…" Kotaro groaned.

He turned around, only to see that it was Benny! Oswald leaned out of the side and held his hand out. Kotaro grabbed Oswald's hand, and was pulled in as Benny passed.

"Kotaro!" Oswald cried. "Are you alright??"

"I'm fine…" He sighed. "I just got to rest for awhile…"

"Your tough stuff kid…" Benny said, looking back at them. "But you don't LOOK ok…"

"…_What kind of Toon bleed's?_" Jessica thought as she looked at him.

"Just keep your eyes on the road…" Kotaro said to Benny.

Benny turned around to look back at the road and gasped. Before he could react, a man on the side walk suddenly tipped over a metal barrel filled with green liquid. The liquid spilled out all over the road. Benny couldn't stop in time, and ran over the liquid, which caused him to spin out.

"WE'VE BEEN DIPPED!!!!!!" Benny cried as they spun.

As Benny spun around, he smashed into a lamppost which sent Jessica, Kotaro, and Oswald flying out. They landed hard on the sidewalk, tumbling a bit.

As they recovered, the man who spilled the barrel approached them, standing over them. He was an old looking man, who wore all black and carried a cane with him, he wore dark sunglasses and had an evil look on his face, but the one thing that caught Kotaro's attention was that he looked human, unlike everyone else in ToonTown.

"What an unfortunate accident…" He said, pretending to sound concerned. "Nothing more dangerous then a slippery road and riding in a maniacal Toon vehicle…"

"Judge Doom…" Jessica glared.

At that moment, a black van pulled up next to the side-walk, with the Weasel's at the wheel.

"Don't just stand there you idiots!" Doom said to the Weasel's. "Get them in the van…"

Oswald looked at Kotaro.

"Think we can take them?" He asked.

"Can't…" Kotaro said, breathing heavily, and with blood coming down his face and arms (which got scrapped on the sidewalk during the fall) "I overdid it in that last fight…I can't even move…"

"I guess we have no choice then…" Jessica said.

With that, the Weasel's lead them into the back of their van (They had to pick Kotaro up and throw him in). With the last of them in the van, Doom climbed in also, and they sped off, their destination unknown.

Oookay, here's the second chap.

Now then, for those of you who are wondering who Oswald is... Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was the first cartoon character Walt ever created, LONG before he ever created the Mouse. Oswald is frogotten because Walt had lost the rights to him to Universal a long time ago (And only recently did Disney reaquire the rights after more then 80 years)

And some of you are probably going 'Whoa, whoa, backtrack, if he looks like a 1920's cartoon, shouldn't he be in Timeless River?' Well... while that IS more logical...Timeless River was a doorway to the past that Sora used to stop Pete...I'm assuming afterwards, Merlin closed the doorway again....and besides, Oswald is a Toon, so it's also logical for him to be int ToonTown.

Anyway R&R


	3. Dip

**Chapter 3: Dip**

Kotaro, Oswald, and Jessica sat in the back of the black van, with a steel wall separating them from the drivers. Kotaro sighed and propped himself up against the wall of the van, blood still dripping form his arms and face.

The three sat there in silence, thinking their own thoughts. After awhile, Kotaro broke the silence.

"Jessica…" He said. "I have to ask… why do these guys want your husband so badly?"

Jessica sighed and looked up at him.

"...The mayor of ToonTown was recently murdered…" She said. "And my husband has been framed for the crime…"

Oswald and Kotaro gasped.

"But…why would anyone kill the mayor??" Kotaro cried.

"Because of his will…" Oswald said.

"His will?" Kotaro asked.

Jessica nodded.

"I was good friends with him…" She said. "Every Toon knows that Mayor Acme had a will…"

"He promised to leave ToonTown to us Toons…" Oswald said. "It's all in that will…"

"And if the will never shows up…anyone can just claim town…" Kotaro said, putting two and two together.

The two Toons nodded.

"Hey…wait…" Oswald suddenly said. "Every Toon knows about Mayor Acme's will…why didn't you know?"

"And what kind of Toon bleeds?" Jessica asked.

Kotaro cringed slightly and then hung his head down, chuckling.

"Well….guess my secrets out then…" He said.

He then looked up at them.

"Truth is…I'm not a Toon, I'm not even FROM here… I'm from another world…" Kotaro said.

Jessica and Oswald blinked in confusion.

"Another…world?" Jessica asked.

Kotaro smiled and nodded.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but the evidence was against me…and it was bound to come out sooner or later…" Kotaro shrugged.

Before Kotaro could say more, the van stopped. The two double doors in the back opened up, to reveal the weasels, and Judge Doom.

"We're here…" Doom smirked evilly.

Jessica, Oswald, and Kotaro were lead out of the car and into a large warehouse, while Doom stayed behind to unload something from the van.

When Doom finished unloading, he headed inside, only to see the two Toons and Kotaro up against a brick wall, with the weasel's pointing their guns at them.

"We searched 'em boss, the will isn't on 'em!" The leader said.

"…So that's what they were looking for…" Kotaro mumbled. "Meaning this Judge guy did it!"

"No matter…" Doom said. "I doubt that it'll show up by midnight tonight…"

"And what happens at midnight?" Oswald asked suspiciously.

The leader of the weasel's turned to Doom.

"Should we tell 'em boss?" He asked.

Doom just smirked.

"I don't see why not…" He said.

Doom then approached the three, with his cane in hand.

"Thanks to some business work by myself…at midnight… ToonTown will be legally mine…" He said.

The three glared.

"And I suppose YOUR responsible for Mayor Acme's death?" Jessica asked.

As if out of sheer pride, Doom gave an evil laugh.

"You are correct my dear!" He laughed.

Kotaro took a step forward, but took one step back when the weasels pointed their guns at him.

"Why do you want ToonTown so much that you'd kill the mayor, and frame it on someone else??" He cried, demanding answers.

Doom then turned away from them, slowly walking towards something that was covered in a large tarp.

"Simple." He replied. "This town…is pure insanity…"

"No duh!" Kotaro said sarcastically.

"Since I've had, ToonTown under my jurisdiction, my goal had been to reign in the insanity…" Doom continued. "And the only way to do that is to make Toon's respect the law… Mayor Acme was soft, he couldn't care less if Toons broke the law or not…That's when I decided to step in."

"And you just DECIDED to off him, thinking you could do a better job??" Oswald growled.

Doom just nodded.

"Then why did you frame my husband??" Jessica yelled.

"Simple…" He replied. "I knew well that you and Mr. Acme were good friends…If certain people interpret that in the wrong way…"

"Meaning, you planned to make it look like she was cheating on her husband, thus providing him with a motive to kill the mayor, and successfully framing him?" Kotaro asked.

"You catch on rather quick…" Doom smirked.

Doom then approached the object with the tarp, he pulled it off, revealing several metal barrels which had the words 'Dip' written on it.

"Do you know, what this is?" Doom asked.

Jessica and Oswald both took a step back in fear.

"What's the big deal?" Kotaro asked.

"I…It's…Dip…" Oswald gulped.

"It's every Toon's worst nightmare…" Jessica replied.

Kotaro arched a brow in confusion.

"What's so scary about it?" He asked.

Doom just chuckled.

"Allow me to demonstrate…"

With that, he went over to a crate and ripped it open. After digging thru it, he pulled a Toon shoe, which squeaked as it was carried over to the barrels of Dip. Doom put on a thick rubber glove and grabbed the shoe as he tore open one of the barrels, revealing the same liquid he had used to send Benny out of control.

"No…" Oswald gasped. "He's not gonna…"

Doom then submerged the Toon shoe in the vat of Dip. The shoe screeched as it was forced inside the acidic liquid. Jessica, Kotaro, and Oswald watched in horror as the shoe melted right in Doom's hand, while the Weasel's just laughed evilly.

"YOU MONSTER!!!" Kotaro yelled.

Doom just gave an evil smile.

"Oh? I was hoping you'd see me as thorough…" He said. "This is how I handle things in ToonTown…."

The tow Toons and Kotaro just glared. Just then, they all heard the sound of a box falling. They looked around, only to hear another crashing sound.

"What was that??" One of the weasel's cried.

They then heard the sound of footsteps from somewhere in the warehouse.

"It seem's that we've been followed…" Doom said.

"Shall we search the place boss?" The leader Weasel asked.

"That won't be necessary…" Doom replied. "For our intruder is going to come right to us…"

With that, Doom went over to one of his 'Dip' barrels and banged his cane against it, tapping out a beat. Jessica, Oswald, and the Weasel's covered their ears, while Doom continued to tap out the beat.

"…Ok, can someone tell me what this is all about?" Kotaro asked.

Doom continued to tap out the beat with his cane, while Kotaro watched on in confusion.

"_Shave and a haircut..._" Doom sang along.

At that moment, a wall of boxes came toppling down as another Toon crashed his way onto the scene. This was another rabbit, he was taller then Oswald, and very lanky. He wore red baggy overalls and a spotted blue bow-tie. He had white fur, with an orange tuff of hair on his head.

"_TWOOOOOO BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITS!!!!!!!_" The Toon sang out loud.

Doom grabbed the lanky Toon by the throat and lifted him up to eye-level.

"Got you…" He smirked.

"ROGER!!!" Jessica cried.

Kotaro looked at Jessica.

"You know him?" He asked.

"That's my husband!" Jessica replied.

Kotaro's jaw dropped as he looked at Jessica, and then at Roger, and back, and forth a few times.

"_THAT'S her husband??_" He thought.

Doom just cackled evilly.

"It seems we've caught our 'murderer'" Doom smirked.

With that, he went towards the open barrel of Dip. Kotaro and the others rushed to stop him, but were halted by the Weasel's pointing their weapons at them.

"I know you framed me!" Roger chocked, with Doom still holding him by the throat. "I heard it all!"

"Maybe so…" Doom said. "But you won't live to tell anyone…"

The Weasel's then turned to watch Roger get dipped. While their backs were turned, Kotaro reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of golden liquid.

"What's that?" Oswald asked.

"An Elixir…" Kotaro replied. "Something I brought from home, just in case of an emergency…"

He then opened it and drank its contents. As Kotaro exhaled, a small golden mist came from his mouth.

"Perfect…" He smiled. "My energy is coming back, I can fight again!"

While the Weasel's back was still to them, Kotaro took out the Keyblade and aimed it at them.

"**BLIZZARD!!!**"

Before they could react, the Weasels' were frozen solid. Doom looked and gasped when he saw his henchmen frozen.

"Stay here!" Kotaro told Jessica.

Kotaro and Oswald then leapt past them and drew their weapons, running at Doom. Doom used his free hand and snapped his fingers, summoning Heartless to stop them. (Three Soldiers, two Shadows, and a Large Body to be exact.)

"Get the Judge!" Oswald cried. "I can handle these guys!"

Kotaro nodded and ran past the Heartless, slashing at the Large Body as he passed. As Doom was about dip Roger, Kotaro slammed into Doom's side, which sent Kotaro, Doom, and Roger to the ground.

Kotaro quickly recovered and went to attack Doom, but he also recovered rather quickly and took off running.

"You'll never stop me!!" Doom yelled. "You're dead! You're all dead!"

Kotaro then looked at Roger.

"Protect your wife, I'll get that Judge!" Kotaro said.

Roger nodded and ran towards Jessica, while Kotaro took off after Doom.

"DOOM!!!" Kotaro yelled as he chased after him. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!!"

Here's Chapter 3, we're closing in on the climax of the ToonTown world

Anyway R&R


End file.
